


Une nuit

by Katym



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on FictionPress, Death, F/F, F/M, French Writer, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery, One Night Stands, One Shot, Philosophy, night club
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katym/pseuds/Katym
Summary: Nathan se rend dans un bar normal, lors d'une soirée normale. Il ne sait pas qu'il va y faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. C'est une histoire d'amour. Mais elle pourrait plus vous surprendre que vous ne ne croyait. Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en une nuit.





	Une nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Kikou ! C'est la première fois que je poste quelques chose comme ça, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Enjoy !

Nathan entre dans le Bella’s Bar à 22h. Ce n’est pas son bar habituel, mais il a soudainement eu envie de changer. Il va tous les vendredis soirs dans un bar pour boire, draguer, et danser parfois, si l’envie lui prend. C’est son petit moment de détente personnel. 

Nathan est salarié. Il travaille dans une entreprise de marketing. Il a 28 ans. Il n’a pas de petite amie et ne recherche pas plus que le coup d’un soir. Ses deux parents sont vivants et en bonne santé. Il est allé au collège de sa ville. Il est allé au lycée de sa ville. Il est allé à l’école de commerce de la ville voisine. Il est brun. Il a les yeux marrons. Il est né le 18 avril. Sa couleur préféré est le rouge. 

Nathan est un homme ordinaire, satisfait de sa vie actuelle. 

Le bar est déjà plein. La musique est bonne, l’ambiance est bonne. Il y a des jolies filles et des beaux mecs, chacun essayant de séduire l’autre. Le prix des boissons semble abordable. Ce bar est parfait. Il commence par commander un verre. Une tequila s’il vous plaît. Il boit son verre d’un coup sec. C’est juste une mise en bouche. Puis il commence le repérage. 

La fille au fond à gauche ? Les blondes c’est pas trop mon truc. Celle avec la robe bleue ? Elle est constamment entourée de ses copines. Et celle avec la tresse ? On voit bien qu’elle est déjà complètement saoule. Peut-être celle qui vient de commander un mojito ? Elle a déjà rejeté quatre mecs, elle est clairement pas venue pour ça. Alors celle-là… 

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour trouver sa première cible. Elle est rousse, ses tâches de rousseur lui donne un air charmant. Sa robe rouge épouse merveilleusement bien sa taille et met bien en valeur ses longues jambes. Elle est assise avec une autre fille, blonde, et un autre mec, charmé par la blonde. Pourtant la posture de la rousse suggère qu’elle veut plus qu’être l’amie de la blonde. Penchée en avant comme ça, dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine grâce à son décolleté prononcé. 

Elle est belle. Elle n’est pas blonde. Elle n’a pas une armée l’entourant. Elle est sobre. Elle est intéressée. Il la veut dans son lit pour ce soir. 

Il commande d’abord un cocktail. Un peu de vodka, et une rondelle de citron. Il la fixe. Il attend le bon moment. Il sirote son verre tranquillement. Il attend. Il la fixe toujours. Il est presque à la moitié de son verre quand ça arrive. 

Elle relève la tête. Pour quitter la conversation, pour aller prendre un verre, pour trouver quelqu’un, on ne sait pas. On s’en fiche. Ce qui nous importe, c’est que leurs regards se croisent enfin. Deux regards, un seul contact visuel. Deux passions, un message. 

_ Je te vois. Je te veux. _

Nathan finit rapidement son verre. Il commande deux whisky. Puis il se dirige vers sa table. Un verre dans chaque main. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle se mord inconsciemment les lèvres d’anticipation. On dirait qu’elle aime ce qu’elle voit. 

« Je t’ai vu depuis le bar. Tu avais l’air bien seule, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie. J’ai aussi remarqué que ton verre était vide. Je t’en ai commandé un autre. Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ? » 

Il la joue charmeur. Les phrases sont déjà prêtes, écrites à l’avance dans sa tête et répétées dans son esprit. Il faut être nonchalant mais intéressé, dragueur mais pas envahissant, frimeur mais pas arrogant. La drague est un art. Et Nathan a toujours eu l’âme d’un artiste. 

« C’est vrai que le siège à côté de moi me semblait bien vide… Et comment pourrais-je refuser la compagnie d’un homme qui m’a si gentiment acheté un verre ? 

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » 

On dirait que ça à marcher. Il s’assoit à côté d’elle. 

« Laura. » 

Elle tend la main. Il la prend.

« Nathan. Répond-t-il. »

Sa main est douce. Elle sent la crème. Sa poigne n’est pas trop ferme. Lorsque leurs mains s’éloignent, il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer comment ses ongles s’attardent sur sa peau. 

Ils parlent. Ils boivent. Ils rient. Ils draguent. Ça marche. Les touches sont plus persistantes, les regards plus langoureux. Une passion monte dans le creux de leur ventre. Leur peau brûle, leurs pupilles se dilatent. Sa main se pose sur sa cuisse. Elle y reste. Puis après que le temps soit passé, que l’alcool soit absorbé et que la patience soit épuisée, elle se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l’oreille. 

Elle sent fortement le parfum. 

Elle se lève. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes. Son regard l’invite à la suivre. Il la suit. 

**...**

Baiser dans les toilettes ne faisait pas parti de son plan au départ, mais ce n’est pas sa première fois. C’est rapide, bâclé, impulsif et désordonné. Mais ça fait du bien. À la fin, ils sont tous les deux essoufflés. Lui est assis sur les toilettes, elle est sur ses genoux. Elle remonte sa culotte, remet sa robe en place et finit par enfiler ses chaussures. Elle ouvre la porte du cabinet puis s’en va. Nathan ne la suit pas. Il enlève juste le préservatif et le jette à la poubelle. Il se penche pour refermer la porte. Il ne reboutonne pas son pantalon. 

Il reste avachi là. Il sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et un briquet. Il s’en prend une. Il observe la fumée monter vers le plafond et se demande distraitement si les toilettes ont un détecteur d’incendie. L’alarme ne sonne pas, alors il suppose que non. Il ne se lève de sa position que lorsque sa cigarette arrive au bout. Il la jette dans la cuvette. Il tire la chasse d’eau. Il se rhabille et sort.

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est mais le bar est beaucoup plus vide qu’à son arrivée. C’est calme. Il s’assoit au bar. D’un geste de la main il commande un verre. Il ne sait même pas de quoi. Il s’en fiche. Il a juste soif. Même de l’eau serait bien. Il se dit qu’il finira sa boisson puis qu’il rentrera chez lui. 

Il profite du calme. Il profite du goût sur sa langue. Il profite de la brûlure dans sa gorge. 

Une personne s’assoit à côté de lui. Il n’y prête pas attention. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il continue de profiter. 

C’est sa voix qui lui fait tourner la tête. 

« Un gin s’il vous plaît. » 

Sa voix est claire, cristalline et mélodieuse. C’est une femme. Mais on dirait un autre type de femme. La rousse de toute à l’heure était aussi une femme, mais sa voix était celle d’une enfant. D’une petit fille capricieuse et pourrie gâtée qui cherchait l’amour passager d’un homme. La voix qui venait de prendre commande est différente. C’est comme si toute la sagesse du monde se déversait dans un seul son, une seule tonalité. Cette personne était une femme. Une femme qui avait vu. Qui avait vu le bon et le mauvais, qui avait traversé des contrés inexplorés et gravit des montagnes infranchissables. Cette voix avait dit des mots d’une grande cruauté mais aussi d’une grande bonté. 

Nathan était fasciné par cette voix. Il ne sait pas si c’était la faute de l’alcool, de la fatigue ou du sexe, mais cette voix l’a envoûtée. 

Alors il tourne la tête. 

La femme qui se tient à côté de lui est ordinaire. Elle est blonde. Elle ne porte pas de robe, juste un sweat et un jean. Elle est moins belle que la rousse. Et il n’a jamais vraiment aimé les blondes. Il connaît mille et une façons d’aborder une femme, mille et une phrases gravées dans sa mémoire, toutes aussi clichées les unes que les autres. Mais devant elle, il perd tout ces mots, tout son texte. C’est la première fois dans sa vie qu’il ne sait pas quoi dire. Alors il dit ça. 

« Bonsoir. » 

C’est simple. Juste une formule de politesse. Aucune technique de drague. Aucun artifice. Juste « bonsoir. ». Et c’est suffisant. 

Elle tourne vivement la tête. Par sa réaction, on peut d’abord croire qu’elle est surprise. Mais ses yeux bleus disent le contraire. C’est comme s'ils savaient. 

« Bonsoir. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. C’est étrangement doux. Comme une mère qui regarde son enfant. 

Les secondes qui précédent sa réponse lui semblent interminables. Il avale. 

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant. Vous êtes du coin ? »

Les mots sortent péniblement de sa gorge. C’est une phrase ringarde, utilisée trop souvent dans les films romantiques. Mais c’est tout ce qu’il réussit à dire. Peut-être essaye-t-il de retrouver son attitude de Don Juan ? En vain. 

« Non. » 

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Il n’a pas demandé plus, alors elle ne dit rien de plus. La rousse avait dit plus. 

Nathan continue. 

« Alors qu’est ce qui vous amène dans ce trou paumé ? Vous auriez pu aller dans n’importe quel autre bar de la ville et vous avez choisi celui-ci. Pourquoi ? » 

Il ne drague plus. Il se demande s’il ne l’a jamais dragué. Il vient à peine de remarquer qu’il la vouvoie. Et puis il se pose vraiment la question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce bar ? Il est mal situé, ce qui empêche une bonne visibilité venant des touristes, et puis c’est loin des hôtels. Ce bar est pour les habitués, les connaisseurs. Même lui n’en a entendu parler que récemment, et il a vécu 3 ans dans cette ville. Qu’est ce qu’elle fait là ? 

« Parce que j’aime la musique. » 

La réponse est simple, mais tellement complexe en même temps. Elle aime la musique ? C’est vrai qu’elle n’est pas mauvaise, mais la musique ? Nathan ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il ne comprend pas. 

Et le sourire narquois de la femme suggère qu’elle connaît sa confusion. Qu’elle l’a fait exprès. 

« La musique ? » 

Elle hoche la tête. Ce simple geste est empli de sagesse et de savoir. 

« J’aime danser sur de la bonne musique. » 

Alors en voilà une autre surprise. Elle aime la musique, et maintenant elle aime _ danser. _ Les personnes qui viennent ici ne viennent pas pour danser. Ils viennent pour se soûler la gueule, pour se défouler et peut-être même tirer un bon coup, mais pas _ danser. _Plus la conversation avance, plus cette femme l’intrigue. Et plus elle l’intrigue, plus il devient joueur. Et alors son côté séducteur resurgit. Elle aime danser, ok. Alors dansons. 

« Si tu aimes danser… Te joindrais à moi sur la piste ? » 

Il descend de son tabouret. L’action est fluide. Il veut être sensuel. Mais il reste un gentleman. Alors, comme un prince charmant pas si charmant, il tend sa paume ouverte vers sa princesse. Un sourire un coin vient s’ajouter pour parfaire son personnage. 

_ Viens avec moi. _

Elle ne semble pas impressionner. Elle regarde la main attentivement, elle donne l’impression d’hésiter, mais sa décision est prise depuis longtemps. Ça ne lui échappe pas, le manque de sourire, de chaleur maternelle dans ses yeux, et la déception mélangée au dégoût sur son visage. Le sourire de Nathan perd de son éclat. 

« Non merci. »

Elle lui tourne le dos et retourne à son verre. Nathan est un peu gêné. Il n’a jamais réellement fait face à d’aussi nombreux rejets en une soirée. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. 

Il se rassoit. Continue de boire. C’est silencieux. Il jette quelques coups d’œil furtifs. Ils ne lui sont pas retournés. C’était sa dernière tentative. Nathan peut parfois paraître têtu, même persistant, mais il sait, contrairement à d’autres, que non, c’est non. Il abandonne. Il n’y a plus de regards, plus de sourires, plus de tension d’en l’air. Ils ne sont maintenant que deux personnes assises côte à côte au même bar. Ils n’ont aucun lien, ils ne se sont jamais parlés. 

C’est un peu triste. Le silence. La résignation. Les épaules qui s’affaissent. L’entrain remplacé par la fatigue. Le verre qui est vide. Le bar qui est presque vide. 

C’est peut-être ça, le côté chiot blessé, la mélancolie de la scène, qui lui fait changé d’avis. 

Elle soupire. 

« J’attends quelqu’un. » 

Il est surpris. Peut-être moins qu’il ne devrait l’être. Comme s’il espérait cette réaction. 

« Ce n’est pas toi. Ce n’est pas que je ne te trouve pas beau ou pas charmant, mais j’attends quelqu’un. » 

Elle explique. Elle explique comme on explique à un enfant. Peut-être que c’est lui l’enfant. Lui trop jeune face à la vieillesse de sa sagesse. Elle veut le consoler. 

Il hoche la tête. Il comprend. Elle sourit et retourne à son verre. Un sourire de soulagement. Un sourire maternel. Un beau sourire. Nathan veut revoir son sourire. Il veut entendre encore une fois sa voix. Voir ses yeux sages le regarder, le transpercer, le connaître mieux que lui-même. Quand elle retourne à son verre, la discussion devrait être finie. Le rejet a été compris, et l’enfant consolé. La nuit devrait continuer ainsi, tous deux côte à côte, dans le calme du bar. Deux étrangers. Nathan ne veut pas que ça finisse. 

« Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ? » 

Le vouvoiement est de retour. Ce n’est plus une question de drague, de flirt. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être juste pour la première fois, Nathan est curieux. C’est une autre forme de jeu, mais le but n’est pas le même. Il ne s’agit pas de séduire, mais de savoir. Nathan veut la connaître. Il veut la connaître comme il n’a jamais voulu connaître personne. Lorsqu’il était au collège, il ne savait même plus dans quelle classe sa petite amie était. Au lycée, il ne savait pas sa couleur préférée. Maintenant, il se rappelle à peine de leur nom. Sa plus longue relation a duré deux mois. Elle s’appelait Emily et avait un chat dont la couleur du pelage lui échappe. Il a même du mal à se rappeler de ce qu’elle faisait dans la vie. 

Nathan n’est pas fait pour connaître les gens. Il peut les connaître, mais seulement s’il en a l’envie. Et cette envie n’a jamais été aussi forte qu’aujourd’hui. 

« J’étais là avant vous. » 

Il ne se demande même pas comment elle sait quand il est arrivé. La seule chose à laquelle il pense est de regarder l’horloge au-dessus des bouteilles. Il est 4h. Le bar ferme dans une heure. Il est arrivé vers 22h. Cela fait donc plus de 6h qu’elle attend. Ça fait donc plutôt longtemps qu’elle attend. Qui fait attendre une si belle femme aussi longtemps ? 

« Plus de 6h alors ? Eh bien, cette personne doit avoir beaucoup de valeur à vos yeux. 

\- Tout à fait. Elle est vraiment importante pour moi. 

\- Elle ? Je n’avais donc aucune chance dès le début ? dit-il un sourire en coin. 

\- Non aucune. » 

Elle sourit à la déclaration avant de prendre une gorgée. Nathan la regarde boire. Son sourire devient plus doux, moins malicieux. Quelle femme est capable de conquérir son coeur ? Quelle femme peut faire être aimé par elle ? Quelle femme a le pouvoir de la faire attendre ? Quelle femme ? 

« Comment est-elle ? » 

  
  


Sa voisine ne le regarde pas, ne lui répond pas. Elle fixe les bouteilles, une en particulier, mais il ne peut pas vraiment dire laquelle. Elle est comme attirée par cette bouteille. Puis ses yeux deviennent mélancoliques. Ses lèvres, rêveuses. Son air, doux. Elle se souvient. 

« Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait de mots pour la décrire. Je la connais depuis bien longtemps. Très longtemps. Notre rencontre était prédestinée. Je l’ai rencontrée sur une route, une nuit d’été. J’étais seule. J’allais chercher à manger. Et puis… Je ne sais pas si c’est la chaleur, l’épuisement, ou la soif, mais je me suis écroulée là. Je suis tombée juste dans ses bras. Elle était la plus belle chose que je n’avais jamais vu. Elle n’a pas dit un seul mot, et j’étais déjà sous son charme. Elle aussi. Notre rencontre était peut-être destinée, mais pas personne n’aurait pu prévoir les sentiments que nous ressentions l’une pour l’autre. Cette nuit-là, nous avons dansé pour la première fois. Il n’y avait pas de musique, il n’y avait pas de lumière. Juste nous au milieu de la nuit, avec pour seuls témoins la lune et les étoiles. Quand la danse s’est terminé, nous sommes reparties chacune de notre côté. Mais je savais que j’allais la revoir. 

\- Comment le saviez-vous ? 

\- Parce que c’est toujours pareil. Quand je la quitte, je ne sais jamais quand, ni où, mais je sais que je la reverrais. Et puis, quand le moment arrive, je sais. Je ne peux pas vraiment l’expliquer, c’est comme une intuition, une lumière qui s’allume, une pression dans l’air. Et puis elle est là. 

\- Et vous êtes sûre qu’elle sera là ? Ça fait quand même longtemps que vous attendez. 

\- Elle le sera. » 

Nathan n’est pas convaincu, mais il y a cette conviction, cette certitude sans faille dans sa voix qui l’empêche de transmettre ses doutes. Elle baisse la tête, et regarde son verre. Elle a un sourire amer. Elle murmure dans un souffle. 

« Mais j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit notre dernière danse. » 

Sa voix est tellement basse que Nathan n’est pas sûre de bien avoir entendu. Ils froncent les sourcils. Elle relève la tête. 

Le bar est vide maintenant. Le barman vient vers eux pour leur dire de sortir. Ils le savent. Ils continuent de se dévisager. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Comme s’ils avaient un message à transmettre. Nathan est le premier à détourner le regard. 

« Bon. Je crois que c’est là que nous nous quittons. »

Nathan quitte son siège. Il sort son portefeuille et tend la main pour payer, mais de l’argent est déjà sur le comptoir. Il n’a même pas remarqué qu’elle avait bougé. Il l’interroge du regard. 

« J’ai bien aimé notre petite discussion. Même votre tentative de drague était très flatteuse. Ravie de vous avoir connu. 

\- Moi aussi. »

Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire. Alors il se retourne pour partir. Elle ne bouge pas de son siège. Son verre n’est pas tout à fait vide. Nathan se dirige jusqu’à la porte, puis s’arrête juste devant elle. Il se tourne vers la femme blonde. 

Le barman est parti. Il n’y a plus de musique. Il ne reste plus qu’eux. C’est doux. C’est silencieux. C’est paisible. Comme le regard qu’ils s’échangent. 

« Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. » 

Quelques secondes s’écoulent. Le contact visuel n’est pas brisé un seul moment. Elle le prononce comme une confession. 

« Sarah. » 

Elle ne ment pas. Elle aurait pu. Elle l’a déjà fait. Mais elle ne ment pas. 

« Au revoir Sarah. 

\- Au revoir Nathan. » 

Il quitte le bar. Il ne se demande même pas comment elle connaît son nom. Il se doutait qu’elle le connaissait. 

Il traverse la rue. Il y a un arrêt de bus de l’autre côté. Alors qu’il est au milieu de la rue, il entend brièvement la porte du bar se refermer. Il n’y prête pas attention. Il continue d’avancer. Sans se retourner. Il est sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de l’arrêt. Le bus arrive dans quelques minutes. Il ne se retourne toujours pas. Il ne prête pas attention à son entourage. Il ne voit pas le ciel changé de couleur. Il ne sent pas l’odeur fanée de cigarette, ni la fraîcheur du matin sur sa peau. Il n’entend pas la voiture qui arrive à toute vitesse, ni la musique trop forte qui sort du véhicule. Il remarque à peine cette même voiture, passée juste à côté de lui et tourner rapidement dans le coin. Il ne remarque rien. Il ne le fait que quand il entend le crissement des pneus et le son de l’impact. Le son le guide au devant du bar. 

Au loin, il y a la voiture. Elle est sur le trottoir, à l’arrêt. Elle s’est prise un lampadaire. C’est ce qu’il remarque en premier. La seconde chose qu’il voit, c’est un amas de personne au centre de la rue, autour de quelques chose. Ou de quelqu’un. 

Sarah est allongée au milieu de la rue. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne respire pas. Il y a beaucoup de sang. Nathan est loin, mais il sait déjà qu’elle est morte. Il veut se précipiter vers elle. Il fait un premier pas. Et le matin se lève. 

Sa lumière englobe tout. Chaque maison, chaque rue, chaque personne. Elle l’éblouit. Il ferme les yeux un instant, se protège avec son bras par réflexe. Puis après un temps, ils les rentrouvent. C’est comme si le temps s’était arrêté. 

Sarah est toujours au sol, et pourtant, elle est debout. Elle ressemble à un ange. La lumière du soleil l’éclairant, formant une auréole. Et c’est là que Nathan la voit. Une femme se tient à ses côtés. Elle est plus sombre, et il peine à voir son visage à cause de la capuche qu’elle porte. Mais elle sourit. Elles sourient toutes les deux et se tiennent la main. Elles s’aiment. 

Puis une ombre passe. Et elles ne sont plus là après son passage. 

Le bus arrive. Nathan reste quelques secondes à observer la scène puis il monte à l’intérieur. Ils partent. 

Nathan n’oubliera jamais cette nuit. Il ne saura jamais si cette nuit s’est vraiment produite. Il ne cherchera pas à le savoir. Il gardera le secret, gardera l’histoire. Durant près de 60 ans, il ne dira pas un mot. Le jour de sa mort, il ira dans un bar, s’assira au comptoir, et attendra. Quelqu’un viendra lui parler. Et il lui racontera cette nuit. 

Cette nuit où il a rencontré Sarah, amante de la Mort.

« Amour et Mort, rien n'est plus fort. »

Proverbe français.

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


End file.
